Seasonal Cleaning
by Hawkflight7
Summary: She had started following him around like a lost kitten the day she went to get his friend's autograph. Staying by his side whenever she could even if he was a few years older than her and was the Student Council President on top of it all. There was just something so sexy about him... *full summary inside*


**Seasonal Cleaning**

**Summary: She had started following him around like a lost kitten the day she went to get his friend's autograph. Staying by his side whenever she could even if he was a few years older than her and was the Student Council President on top of it all. There was just something so sexy about him... So when he asks for her help while cleaning the Clubhouse she jumps at the oppurtunity to spend more time with him. Unaware of what help she has just assigned herself to.**

**I'm putting this here because I plan to do a sort-of sequel and thought it would be mean if I only had a half piece of the full work up. Orginally posted on my AO3 account, so children should run away so they're not scarred for life. Seriously.**

**Dub-con elements. You have been warned.**

She stretched her arms up, unaware of the way her shirt rode up her stomach to show no more than a centimeter of skin as Sora swished the broom from side to side. Dust and cobwebs fell around her and she dropped one hand to pull the cloth over her mouth further up when it started to slip. The broom was heavy in her one hand though and she was up on her toes. So when a box tucked up in the rafts fell down near her she stumbled back to get out of the way only to trip back. She let out a surprised cry as she fell backwards, the broom falling from her hand to clatter on the floor a moment later.

Sora squeezed her eyes shut, fully expecting to hit the floor to find her back pressing against something firm, and fingers that had grabbed lightly at her sides. "That could have been quite a fall." At hearing a voice, _his_ voice, with it's usual off-handedness she opened her eyes and strained her head back to look up at him. His eyes met hers and she almost missed the way his lips had turned up to form a small smile. "You okay Miss Sora?" Mizunuma asked hands letting go of her waist as he spoke.

Her cheeks started to warm the moment she realized her back was still pressed against his lean form. "Yeah. I'm fine, thank you." She righted herself so she wasn't against him any more, her action was met with a giggle to her left and her blush deepened further. From the corner of her eye she could see Nobuko and Yuki, Umi's best friends looking at her. Both seemed as if they were trying to stop any more laughter from escaping.

There was a small chuckle behind her and she was sure even her ears tinged red from embaresment. She wished she hadn't fallen like that. "Maybe we should find something for you to do that doesn't require to much lifting unless you fall again."

Taking in a breath she nodded her head only turning to him when she was sure her face had gone back to it's normal color. "That would probably be best." At his smile her blush started to come back full force, thankfully he turned his head away before it became to noticeable, looking down the hall as if in thought.

"I think I know of something that would better suit your skills. Follow me." His hand rose to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before he started walking along.

Sora just stood there for a moment, watching him go down the hall with his hands tucked into his pockets as usual, the corner of his jacket turned up. Watching the way the fabric moved as he walked was rather fascinating. Her eyes were slowly moving down and that's when giggles started up again. She turned quickly to find the two laughing again, at her. "Quit it." she hissed.

"Then stop looking at him like that." Nobuko said with another laugh. "Checking him out."

Her blush came back ten-fold and Sora glanced over her shoulder to check how far down the hall he had gone before turning back to them, hoping Mizunuma hadn't heard the older girl's statement. "I'm not." she denied. "So stop laughing and get back to work." Turning quickly she ran to catch up with her crush trying to force any thoughts of how good he looked in the school uniform from her mind. Though she wondered for a moment if he thought she looked any good in her own.

She slowed to a walk at his side glancing up at him. Her eyes met his immedietly causing her own to widen in surprise wondering if he was going to comment on the girl's conversation if he had heard it but he just smiled at her as they turned a corner and stopped at the door. She looked forward at the worn wood and around at the location. It seemed to be in it's very own alcove away from most of the other places, tucked in a unknown corner. Not that she would know if it was a common room or not. This was still one of the few times she had been in the clubhouse much less explored it. When she was here she would be up at the Lit Club room.

"This place should work." Mizunuma said as he reached out and turned the knob before ushering her inside. It was a rather small room, or it appeared that way at first. Then she saw that most of the walls was hidden since there was file cabinets pushed up against them. All the drawers the same plain color with no distinguishing marks upon the surface. There was a desk situated between two of the cabinets, papers piled high, a single lamp light ontop of it pointing down where the smallest stack of papers lie. There was no window in sight. If there was it must have been covered by one of the file cabinets. "It's my own office." He said while closing the door behind him, shrouding them in darkness for a moment before he switched the light on at the desk. "I haven't had time to clean it myself lately with all that's been going on. If you could give me a hand that would be great." He sat down into the chair, turning to face the desk and picked up a pen to start writing.

"Oh, sure." She said quickly, glancing around the room. "What do you want me to do first then?" Sora already liked this much better than sweeping the ceiling.

There was a moment of silence and then, "Here's some labels," she turned to face him to see he had turned slightly to look at her, a hand stretched out with the labels he spoke of. "if you could check the contents of the first file cabinet and then label it accordingly that would be a good start."

Reaching out she took them with a smile, "I'll get right on it." At his own smile she positively beamed before turning and going over to the one she spotted hugging the right wall. She took her time with checking what lied within. Labeling the low drawer she moved up until she had the others labeled as well. This cabinet seemed to just be filled with later years registration and class papers, along with copies of their graduation paper.

"Done." she said while smoothing the last one over, making sure the sticky side stuck to the metal. A chair scraped back against the wood a second later and she turned her head after assuring herself that the label wouldn't fall off and flutter to the ground. "Anything else I can do next?" She dropped a wet cloth back into a bucket that she had used to clean away any dust. Glancing down she grabbed her hankerchief to dry her hands real quick before looking over at Mizunuma.

She was sure her cheeks were flaming at the sight infront of her. He was sitting in the chair still since they had first gotten into the room practically, there was a... difference though. His fly had been zipped down, pants partially open, fingers curled around his cock. From the light she could just see a glimmer of liquid at the tip. She bit her lip, as if it would stop the sudden warm feeling in her stomach that she swore she had never felt before. He was smiling as he spoke, as if he was still fully dressed. "Just one since it is already getting late. Come here."

Sora blinked, still perplexed at how she came to be in this situation and if he was really suggesting what she thought. "Ummm," Her feet moved forward, the heat in her stomach increasing to coil and set her heart fluttering nervously. "what is it you need?" She wanted to slap herself for asking such a stupid question, already well aware that her cheeks had started burning again.

His soft smile made the fluttering still for a moment. "You." he said it so simply, in a matter-of-fact voice that she just stared at him after her feet had carried her to stand infront of him. Barely a foot away. "Could you get down on your knees?"

If her face wasn't bright red before it sure as hell was now. "Uh-I-" His hand reached out, just touching her shoulder gently before pushing down lightly. Her legs crumbled beneath her as if she had been shoved and she found herself staring at his cock rather than his face from this new height. "Mizunuma, I think I'm going to be late if I spend anymore time here. I should really go." Sora said quickly though she made no move to get up, still staring forward at him.

"Can't go before you've even started your last task Sora." his voice came out even. The hand around his cock moved up the shaft before he let go, his other hand was still pressed against her shoulder feeling light a million pounds to her. She wasn't sure she could get up if she tried. His hand was still approaching her and she shifted back on her heels a bit as it moved forward and she caught the scent of his arousal on the palm, seeing a slight shine to the skin right before his fingers laid against her cheek, one moving onto her flesh after the other. She took in a breath feeling her cheek become slightly wet as his palm pressed against her skin. "Here." his hand from her shoulder trailed down, sending goosebumps up and down her arm even though he was only touching the cotton of her uniform. The fingers wrapped around her own hand and began moving it up and towards him.

"Wha-I can't-Mizun-" her words cut short when he rested her palm against his exposed flesh before moving his hand away. "Oh." she breathed out slowly, "It's warm." Her fingers curled instinctively around his shaft, feeling the flesh and the heat that seemed to radiate from it. It reminded her of her own warm feeling in the core of her stomach that had started the moment she saw him like this. Her gaze drew up to see that there was a liquid leaking from the tip. She stared at it, fascinated.

"_Sora_," her gaze flicked up from the way he said her name, his breath was heavy. When she took in his face though she felt her own flush again. He was looking down at her with half closed eyes. Was she really the cause of him looking like that? Her gaze dropped back down to settle on the tip. She shifted on her knees, leaning forward so her warm breath ghosted over the flesh, feeling his cock twitch beneath her hand. Taking it as a good sign she leaned forward further pausing only to take a second before her tongue darted out to brush the tip. His groan above her sent a thrill through her body and she moved closer to situate herself.

She was sitting down with her legs curled beneath her, mouth poised over his cock. Running her tongue quickly around her lips to wet the dry surface she moved forward to engulf the head. Closing her eyes she began tasting the skin with her tongue that moved forward to run along the slit where she had seen the liquid coming from before. At the feel of more of the shaft being pressed into her mouth she backed off quickly with a surprised gasp.

There was a soft disapointed noise from above and she glanced down with a flush. Had she done something wrong? "Sora," his fingers were brushing over her cheek now, sliding down to grasp her chin to make her look up at him. "don't stop when you're doing that, okay?" She nodded hesitantly after seeing a tinge of frustration in his gaze. "Good. Now move your hand."

Biting nervously at her lip she moved her hand slowly over the skin, noticing how it bunched up around the head when she moved it up. "Like this Mizunuma?" she asked softly while she ran her hand back down, feeling the veins beneath.

"Just like that." he said with a sigh. She moved her hand along him at a steady pace for the few moments that nothing else was said.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"Huh?" Sora glanced up at him to see he was looking back down at her. Was that? Yes, his cheeks were actually tinged red. She felt as if she might just melt from seeing him looking embarrassed.

"When you moved away before. It was my fault. I should have warned you that I might do that."

"_Oh_." So that's why more of him had started to slide in her mouth before. Her gaze flickered back toward the tip, seeing that the white/clear substance was collecting there again. "Well, I know now. I could... do it again." Her cheeks flamed even as she said the words. She gave herself little time to think it through; what she said and that she planned to continue. Sora aligned herself up once more to take him back into her mouth. She moved her tongue slowly, savoring the taste she found. Hand moving slowly along the rest of his length.

When more slipped into her mouth when his hips thrust forward she could hear a groan above her. Smiling she continued with her ministrations; twirling her tongue around, quickening her hand movements, moving further down his length by herself only to move back after she felt him hit the back of her throat.

Whenever she heard a groan above her she was pressed to push herself just a bit further. She silently wished he would be louder, but then again they didn't need anyone barging in on them. A thrill raced down her spine at the idea of how easily they could be caught like this, in this situation. She hadn't heard the door lock when they entered so she was assuming it was unlocked. Which meant if someone happened to be looking for the President they would turn up here looking for him when they couldn't find him anywhere else in the clubhouse. A moan slipped from her own mouth because of her wandering thoughts, her eyes slipping closed.

She titlted her head back, letting his cock fall from her mouth with an audible pop. Leaning forward a second later she kissed the tip, nuzzling the side with her cheek before dipping her head down beneath him to run her tongue along the underside and back up to coat the head with just her tongue, swirling it around as if she were eating a lollipop.

A louder groan assaulted her ears-perhaps a slight warning in hindsight-just before she felt a familiar taste on her lips in more abundance than she was used to. Opening her eyes she drew back taking in a breath. She could see a string of saliva from her tongue to the head of his cock, along with a few smudges of what she knew must be from his ejaculation. A wetness dribbling down her chin made her aware that most of it had landed on her face.

She took a moment to just look at him as he started to soften only to have his voice bring her out from her daze. "Don't let it fall on your uniform." Sora tilted her face up to throw a questioning look his way but quickly realized that she was feeling the substance on her chin start to trail off her skin. Raising her hand she quickly caught it on her finger before bringing it up to her mouth to suck from her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment as she swallowed it down, her tongue swiping out around her mouth to collect more and drag it back into her mouth. There was a few drops on her cheeks she had to get with her finger and she sucked on it lightly while looking at his cock and thinking of it being in her mouth barely a minute ago. Leaning forward she swiped her tongue over the head to clean him off in long sure strokes.

Sora moved back away after she was certain she had gotten every last drop, licking her lips briefly. His hand had moved from the side of her face to the back of her head and she could feel his fingers curling in her hair, tugging gently upwards. She complied with his wish, rising up from her knees inbetween his legs, moving her hands up from his wasit to slide up his clothed chest to settle at his shoulders as she tilted her head up to meet his lips.

Soft. That was the first thing she noticed. His tight grip on the back of her head pulling her closer to press their mouths together even more as they continued. She curled her fingers along his shoulders, closing her eyes, scootching forward to settle in his lap, hitching her skirt up in the process. Almost immedietly she was aware of his length pressing into her upper thigh. A shiver ran through her body and she felt his hand leave the back of her head, instead going to her own shoulders to push away. She gasped for air the moment they were apart having forgotten her need to breath for the past few seconds. Her eyelids slid up to see his face for just a moment noting that the color of his eyes were darkened.

She was pulled forward not letting her see much more before his head turned so she found herself resting her forehead against his shoulder next to her left hand while feeling his breath ghost over her right ear. "It's getting late. You need to go home." She frowned at his words. She didn't want to leave yet. "You have a curfew, you'll get in trouble if you don't go." He almost seemed as if he was trying to convince himself. She began to shake her head only stopping when he whispered, "We just started cleaning the clubhouse today it'll take a few more weeks. You can do this again whenever I am able to get away from the main work."

The protest died on her lips and she shifted back so she could see his face clearly again. "Okay." she said with a nod. "But, I want another kiss before I have to go Mizunuma."

The corners of his lips turned up to form a smile. "You can call me Shiro." Fingers wrapped around her chin to pull her forward for a brief kiss, then he was pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled imprinting the feel of his lips on hers into her memory. Pressing her palms against his shoulders for a moment as she got up to then tug her skirt back down so it fell right below her knees as usual. Checking that her shirt didn't look ruffled she moved over to the door. Her hand hesitated over the knob and she glanced back over her shoulder to see Shiro was back to working on his pile of papers. There was a soft tugging in her chest. What must be heart strings.

Leaving the door she sprinted back across the small room to hug him from behind, arms wrapping down around his upper arms to connect in the middle of his chest. "Just a minute." Sora murmured softly. She just wanted to stay in this room for another minute. To be near him, take in his natural scent, be there a moment longer for him.

Then she could go home with the feeling of butterflies in her chest.


End file.
